<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Within by Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855983">From Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream/pseuds/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream'>Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Blood, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:19:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream/pseuds/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Placed in an alternate universe where demons have taken over and govern modern humanity.</p><p>Kagome had always heard stories of the dog demon lord who attacked her village long ago and was sealed away in a cave by a miko...but no one could tell her if it was wholly true or not. Nor would they answer her questions anymore. So, when Naraku- the region protector- showed up one day and decided to claim her as his bride starting on her eighteenth birthday two weeks away, she decided to find out for herself. </p><p>Kagome never imagined the events that would follow...the ugly truths that would surface...and Naraku's plots beneath it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Naraku, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>From Within</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kagome/Sesshoumaru</b>
</p><p><b>AU</b> - demons dominated the lands, taking specific territories and allowing humans to live on their land in return for something. (IE some pay in resources such as rice and fish, others in money, some with sacrifices, etc.) People have evolved a bit, but things are still pretty medieval. No electricity, no factories, no guns, etc. </p><p>
  <b>Original tidbit:</b>
</p><p>They said a man-killer lived in these caves. A demon who preys on humans...but Kagome always thought there was more to it than that. After all, why did he only prey on humans? Why did he hate them so much? There <em> had </em> to be reason, if there was any truth to the story...but every time she asked, the villagers would quiet her. So...there was only one thing she could do. Find the answer for herself. Pulling her cloak more tightly about her shoulders, Kagome set foot into the extensive cavern…</p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter One - The Story</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Momma...tell me the story again," Kagome pled softly as her mother worked to pin the ceremonial white kimono up around her. Kagome felt like she was suffocating...and it wasn't because of the fabric. </p><p>"Which one, dear?" Hikari answered distractedly, placing another pin.</p><p>"The demon in the caves."</p><p>"You still haven't tired of it?" Hikari asked with a soft sigh, although a hint of a smile pulled at the edges of her lips. Watching her daughter shake her head adamantly pulled a chuckle from her. "Alright. A long time ago, when the world was wrought with chaos...a powerful dog demon lord found his way to our small village. He was beautiful, but <em> terrifying </em>in his human-like form...with white-silver hair and glowing crimson eyes.</p><p>It was the middle of the night, with the full moon shining brightly overhead, when he arrived, slaughtering the guard. With a booming voice, he demanded the rest of the villagers rise from their slumber…he intended to kill each and <em> every </em> last human in our village. <em> Oh </em>, how he hated them. As if they were a stain upon his noble crimson and white robes… </p><p>But he didn't realize that they had housed a powerful travelling miko that evening. And when she came to meet his demand, a battle like no other took place. The ground shook with their ferocity, as though the very earth trembled in fear. Homes were destroyed, a few men who dared set foot between them perished, and crops were ruined. All night they fought, the demon lord <em> finally </em> showing his true form...a giant dog with gleaming white-silver fur, deadly poison gas spewing from his gaping maw. It was <em> then </em> that the miko <em> knew </em> she must end it...but she <em> also </em> knew that she was not powerful enough to kill him.</p><p>And so she taunted the demon lord and ran to the caverns just north of the village, <em> barely </em> managing to make it with the wounds he had inflicted. He followed her in, having to revert to his human-like form just to enter the cave. It was there, in the all-consuming darkness, that she used her dying breaths and flowing blood to create a spell powerful enough to seal him in. And, <em> oh </em> , he thrashed at his bonds. There were earthquakes for <em> days </em>, inhuman angry roars and cries that kept the terrified villagers away...until it eventually fell silent and still.</p><p>Cursed by a life of longevity, the demon lord still stalks the lengths of the cavern, waiting, <em> watching </em>. He devours all who dare to venture in, savoring humans most of all. And if you listen, on the nights where the moon hangs full and round in the sky, you can hear a soft baying in the distance. A mournful song to a goddess unhearing."</p><p>"...You always tell that one the best," Kagome sent her mom a little smile, her heart aching for the demon lord that had been imprisoned for so long. Yeah, he'd done some terrible things...but punishment has to come to an end at <em> some </em> point. Hadn't he suffered enough..?</p><p>"That one was always your favorite," Hikari noted with a smile as she finished pinning the dress together.</p><p>"Mmm," Kagome nodded. "But...why did he hate humans so much?"</p><p>"I don't know, dear...some demons just don't like us at <em> all </em>. You know they view us as weak and inferior."</p><p>"Even Lord Naraku," Kagome sighed as she peered down at her wedding kimono. Fourteen days. Only fourteen <em> short </em> days until… "I still think there has to be more to the demon lord story. Lord Naraku doesn't <em> hate </em> us, <em> hate </em> us, he just thinks he's better than us. And I <em> still </em> don't understand why he's so adamant about marrying <em> me </em>…if I'm so far beneath him." She rolled her eyes with her final words.</p><p>"I don't understand it, either," Hikari admitted, standing and pressing a tender kiss to her daughter's brow, her hands cupping her face. "But <em> promise me </em> you won't do that around him. That you will behave and show him the utmost respect...for <em> your </em> sake."</p><p>"I will, mama, I promise," she replied with a heavy heart. Kagome didn't want this. She wanted to marry for love one day...but that damn Naraku came to visit the village a few days ago, picking her out of the crowd and declaring her his wife to be. There was no asking or getting to know one another...just a demand and a time limit- her eighteenth birthday, fourteen days away- for her to get ready for him. He was the demon overlord of the region, protector of the villages…there was <em> no way </em> she could refuse without putting everyone around her in immediate peril. Unless...another lord contested him. Which was kind of absurd, other demon lords didn't just come walking into another's territory…</p><p>"Alright...let's get you out of this now so I can begin sewing it together," Hikari flashed Kagome a saddened smile before helping her out of the prickly garb. Kagome re-dressed in her green hakama and white undershirt with a white sleeveless haori tucked in, a rising sun embroidered on the back. Next came the white mid-arm sleeves tied on and her simple black leather shoes at the door.</p><p>"I'm going to go see Lady Setsuna for a little while," Kagome called, receiving an assenting hum from her mom before she took off towards the elderly priestess' home. She always needed help gathering herbs and making medicine...and it would kill some time before Kagome had to go home for the night. And keep her mind off of unpleasant things…</p><p>
  <b>-To Be Continued-</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>